Ciel and the Gumi Chronicles
by Murasaki-Panda
Summary: Ciel. A blood bound demon constantly keeps meeting a girl named Gumi. Who is she? why does she keep appearing? Is she even human? People say shes a robot and her friends are to. Gathering their stories to be turned into songs and uploaded for the world to see. Just what is happening?


HEWWO MY PPL! I decided to play this story a little differently. This story is based on the song My Crush was a Monster boy by Gumi.

"Class today we have a new transfer student!" The teacher announced. As little Gumi turned around she was greeted with a short lanky boy who had an eye patch. Although it was quite late in the summer, Ciel had once again successfully transferred schools. This time it was a middle school. The difference was he was to raise a demon skin creature while waiting for Sebastian to come collect him. The girl that caught his eye was shy throughout the time he was there.

"Gumi?" Ciel asked said talking to one of his class mates.

"That seems to be her name." He answered. "But we just call her MI- Chan or MI- MI- Chan or GU-chan."

"Really..." Ciel signed "you guys are super high malignance."

"Whatever, man" His classmate replied. "All you have to do is take care of animals."

Animals were the things he sort of lost in touch with during the long journeys in Hell. He sometimes missed the soft cute ones, and the slimy, weird ones, for there was nothing like it in hell.

The short weeks dreaded as long as possible for Ciel. He currently lived with a small secret demon family not to make anyone suspicious. He had a fake demon mother, father, and even they had a child. Why they decided to live in the human world was confusing to Ciel as the family was one of the great rulers in hell and the baby was the rightful heir to the sixth circle. Because they were all demons, they didn't really care where Ciel went. Sometimes if he felt like it he would sleep in the forest that he found refreshing. The forest was strong. It covered up any presence of a human.

As the last week of summer rolled around. Ceil had raised a proper demon and could taste the day he would take its power.

As he walked to the spot he had raised it, he went past his house, the forest into the green fields away from civilization. Or so he thought. He quickly bought a Popsicle for the beast as it showed a liking to sweets, and walked up to the beast.

He turned around and saw Gumi. The girl was special. As he threw the food at the weird demon, the girl stared horrified.

"Hey," He smiled friendly. "Mind keeping this a super duper forever secret?"

She had dropped her jaw then turned it into a smile. She then held up her pinky and they sealed it with a pinky promise.

"Hey let's meet here tomorrow!" She beamed. Ciel slowly grew a fondness to her. Like the bond he shared with Lizzy long ago.

As the summer persisted they spent their day playing in the fields and swimming together in the river. It was also one of the times Ciel had to fake his smile most of the time because he was with a child, but he didn't mind it as much. They never did leave the demon behind. He had a sort of human quality that Ciel dreaded to see because he knew the day would come soon that he would have to devourer it.

Gumi would talk endlessly with Ciel while he played around with the melted stocky ice-cream that melted in his hands. It had no taste, but it was a reminder of what he used to be. He laughed at himself sometimes for being as stupid as a child.

"Hey Ciel." Gumi would say.

"What?"

"I like you."

Ciel would then pause. She was just a child so he didn't see a wrong in playing around with her. She was quite good natured and lively making it much easier to see the days without Sebastian by his side.

"I like you too." He answered. Although it made him sick to his soul, he would be able to tell Sebastian about the things he did.

Suddenly one day, on the last day of summer vacation, as the two were sitting together darkness came over Ciel. Then he realized that it was time to wreak havoc on the city he had met the girl in. He would be seen as a demon. When demons wanted to be a better rank they would raise skins. Skins were monsters you raise and when the time came they would digest you into their body, and you would kill them from the inside taking over their skin. By wearing a natural demon look, your rank would increase. It was sort of a traditional thing that Sebastian had told him about. Something about the old demons that could not transform into humans in the past.

Gumi looked in horror. It was something that she never expected. Plucked right form her side.

He laughed at her face. It was too priceless.

"Hey, wait is that really you." She asked on the ground.

"Yes, it is!" He answered sticking out his hand to help her up. And the next day the two joined hands in welcoming the second year of school.

Screams and cries were plastered all around the school as they walked calmly around the campus.

Helicopters, tanks and soldiers also greeted them.

"Ciel!" Gumi cried. "They're going to get you!"

Ciel spreader out his wings from inside the dragon and began attacking at the sound of gunfire

He was tired of his status which was always being sneered at by others for being a child who was still a good for nothing demon.

He did make a big mess, but in time for Sebastian to come and stop him.

It was a blur, but he was being shot at and was suddenly punched out of the skin. AND of Couse it was by our favorite butler. As he was quite powerful it sent Ceil unconscious, Gumi into tears as the lifeless skin plummeted to the ground, and the people into a complete frenzy.

And as Ciel woke up in his bed the next morning he laughed as he saw the envelope with hell's seal on the nightstand and the recollection of the summer spent with the odd girl named Gumi.

"My apologies for being tardy milord, but I see that you have gone up a rank." Sebastian smiled. "Whatever did you do in the summer?"

If this does well I shall add more stories to this story. Your suggestions on songs are most welcome.


End file.
